


First Steps

by SeekHim



Series: Norayis Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Starfleet History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: The planet Nlia takes its first steps toward space flight and than towards the Federation.Takes place in my 'New Start' verse, although many years before.





	1. First Step

_The Year 392 of the 6th Age (Earth Year 1816)_  
_Nlia_  
Western Land  
The Space Exploration Center  
  
Both Jornella Nemon’s pace and heartbeat quickened.  Today was the achievement of a lifetime’s dream.

Her home city of Camere was located in the middle of the Great Dune Sea, the harshest and driest region  
on Nlia, but it was often said that it was there the stars shone brightest. And it was from there, from her  
earliest childhood that she gazed at and dreamed of those shining lights that had lit the way for countless  
travelers across the endless deserts of her world.  
  
More than anything else she had wanted to find a way to travel to them and to that end she had dedicated  
herself to the study of rocketry, which many believed was the key to such travel. At the House of Learning  
she had proven herself a gifted student, excelling in the studies of both engineering and propulsion.  
  
And now. Now weeks after graduating from the House of Learning and taking Adult Passage, she was  
beginning work at the Space Exploration Center. It was run by Directors Humel Panak and Etan Kruzon,  
both of whom she was on her way to meet now.  
  
Panak was a man she had never met in person but whom she knew a great deal about. Nlians had used  
rockets for centuries as fireworks and incendiary devices, but about sixty five years ago they had begun  
to speculate that it could be used as a means of space travel. Over the next several decades, various  
independent rocketry and space advocacy associations had been founded.  
  
Panak, born about a decade or so after the first associations had been founded, had grown up enamored  
with rocketry. He had become a noted aerospace engineer and sixteen years ago had been part of the team  
that had launched the Nonbur Rocket, which had successfully reached a height of 100 km into the atmosphere.  
  
In addition to working on developing more advanced rockets, he had also spoken passionately in many political  
circles, insisting that such research  was vital to the future of Nlia. Eventually he had convinced enough backers  
in the World Senate and four years ago the Space Exploration Center, had been built not far from the capital.  
  
It was a massive center made up of the largest combined international organization of scientists and engineers  
in the world. Half of it was dedicated to both the study of space, and contained Nlia’s largest and most advanced  
observatory. The other half focused on the development and operation of spacecraft. Panak had been appointed  
its first Director/Administrator.

* * *

_Later_  
  
“I trust you’ll be comfortable here, Nemon,” Kruzon said.  He was a long time associate of Panak and headed  
the astronomical program, while Panak focused on the research and development of spacecraft. He was in  
his late fifties and his pale skin marked him as one from the Northern Land.   “An upcoming young scientist  
like yourself can make quite a name for herself in rocketry.”  
  
Panak nodded. He was a tall distinguished man in his early fifties with dark skin and hair and grey eyes.    
“Kruzon is right. Our work here is new and there are countless discoveries to be made just waiting for  
someone to make them.”  
  
Nemon nodded eagerly. “In fact, Director, I was hoping to be assigned to the development of rocket propulsion.  
I’ve been studying the schematics and…”  
  
Kruzon chuckled. “I knew it! Put two engineers together and the talk immediately turns technical! I’ll leave  
the two of you to your discussion!”  
  
As Kruzon walked away, Panak led Nemon to a large window which overlooked a large field where there  
were several launch-pads and rockets  
  
“As you know space travel is an infant science,” Panak continued. “People began theorizing, decades ago,  
as to the possibility of rockets as a method of space flight. Not everyone took the idea seriously at first.  
Some of the early space flight associations, like the Rocketry Alliance and the Society of Spaceflight, were  
treated like novelties or amusements at first. And even after more people began to take them seriously,  
the associations were still small and privately funded.  
  
“After the Star Reach Institute successfully launched the Nonbur Rocket, more and more people began  
to take notice. And finally after years of work, discussion and political debates, the Senate agreed to  
began an official department.”  
  
“I’m very impressed, Director," Nemon said as she admired the size of the complex. "You’ve built so  
much in only five years!”  
  
“It wasn’t just me.  Kruzon was an enormous help as well; he had argued for years about the importance  
of the study of space. It was also every other person who shared the same dream. Every member of  
the caravan is vital.”  
  
His gaze returned to the view outside. “I’m proud of our work here. But I’m afraid that not everyone  
on the Senate has the same enthusiasm. Every Nlian knows that resources are never to be wasted  
but used wisely and some on the Senate feel that our resources could be better spent on issues right  
here at home. Such as the Himye outbreak in the Green Spear Region and the extended drought in  
the Dune Sea.”  
  
He sighed. “Many feel that we should focus on problems right here on our world, instead of trying to find  
ways to leave it. Our supporters have kept us adequately funded so far, but the coming election could  
lose us the majority.”  
  
“But the work being done here is vital, Director," Nemon 's voice was quit but urgent. "Our people  
need to reach out and become part of the universe, not turn inward and ignore it. And as for resources,  
someday our world may run out for whatever reason. If that happens we may have no choice  
but to seek new resources on other worlds.”  
  
Panak smiled. “I wish everyone in the Senate felt like you. Hopefully our next major project will increase  
support."  
  
Nemon nodded. Since its founding the Space Center has successfully launched several sounding  
and sub-orbital rockets. But the Center was hoping to soon launch a rocket that could reach low Nlian orbit.  
  
He heart quickened at the thought. If they could send a rocket into orbit, even place some type of satellite…  
  
Maybe someday Nlia would launch rockets that would leave the planet’s orbit altogether.


	2. First Contact

_The Year 590 of the 6th Age_ (Earth Year 2014)   
_Bridge of the Silvenyo  
Norayis System  
Orbit of Enica (3rd planet)_   
  
Anre Ro’car gazed out the wiewscreen. Even though he had been doing it countless times for months,   
he still sometimes had trouble actually believing that he was gazing at another world lit by a different   
star than his own.   
  
From the time he had been a small child in the Red Mountains region, he had known that space was   
where he was meant to be and as soon as he took Adult Passage, he had began a career as a pilot   
in the Space Exploration Center.   
  
Built two centuries ago, the Center had launched the first rockets into orbit, beginning the entrance   
of their people to the stars. In the centuries since Nlians had explored and built outposts on every   
world in their system, including Gemon, the largest moon of Zeuna, the huge gas giant on the edge   
of their system.   
  
It had been on Gemon that scientists had developed warp drive four years before. For a year   
they had tested it thoroughly and plans had been made to send a ship to Norayis- for millennia   
one of the brightest stars in Nlia’s sky and at four light years away, their closest interstellar neighbor.   
Excitement had been rampant at the prospect of visiting another star.   
  
Then only a year after the monumental discovery, scientists at the Center had come up with an   
incredible breakthrough using the powerful energy substance Green Fire. Through it, scientists   
had developed an engine capable of reaching warp 2. At warp 1 a trip to Norayis would have   
taken four years, it would now take only six months.   
  
After more years of testing and preparation, a warp 2 engine had been fitted to Nlian’s most   
advanced ship, the _Silvenyo_ . It would have a twelve member crew of Nlia’s finest scientists,   
engineers and pilots.  Ro’car who, over the years had become a noted pilot and commander,   
had been chosen to command it. He had thought _Silvenyo_ (Venture) was a perfect name for   
the ship and has declared that he and his crew would ‘Go forth boldly, but go forth humbly.’   
  
It had been difficult to bid farewell to his children: eighteen year old Lyaine and fifteen year old,   
Ayekel. They were the last and greatest gifts of his beloved lifemate, Yenfra, and had given him   
a reason to go on after her death in a shuttle accident eleven years ago   
  
The _Silvenyo_ . had been launched, with the entire planet watching and it had comforted him    
and his crew to know that the thoughts and prayers of all their people went with them.   
  
The ship had pulled away from Nlia at impulse and had made its way past Droshen and Zeuna.   
Once they had passed their system’s outermost boundary, Ro’car had quietly given the order   
to engage the warp engine and watched as the stars turned to streaks of light.   
  
After a journey of six months they had arrived and had become the first Nlians to see another   
star close up. The awe and jubilation the crew had felt had been indescribable.   
  
They had set out to explore. Their mission was simple and straightforward: get to the system,   
have a look around, collect data. There would be future missions so this first would be preliminary.   
  
Norayis was a binary system with eight planets and an asteroid belt.  Their plan was to first travel   
to the center of the system and from there slowly work their way outward, running scans and launching   
probes. Landings would wait for future missions when they knew more about the planets.   
  
First they had studied both suns; Norayis was a binary system and a wonder to them for that reason alone.   
Norayis I was a large white star and Norayis II a yellow star similar to Nlia’s sun, Revla. They had spent   
a week studying running scans on each star   
  
After that they had begun their studies of the planets. The first planet, Amonee was about the size of Nlia   
but there the resemblance ended. It orbited very close to the suns and as a result the surface was covered   
almost entirely with lava.   
  
The second planet, Clorval, was twice as big and one of the crew had given it the title ‘Poisonous Planet.’   
It’s temperature was scorching hot, the atmosphere filled with thermeonic radiation and  saturated in toxic   
chemicals   
  
They were now in the middle of their studies of the 3rd planet, Enica. It was about the same size as Clorval   
and extremely geologically active. It had hundreds of volcanic centers and extensive lava flows that made   
for spectacular viewing.   
  
He was in the middle of discussing some readings with his Science Officer, when he heard an excited voice.   
“Captain!”   
  
He turned to see his Chief Operations officer, Ravers Mi’kye, staring at his screen with intense concentration.   
  
“What is it, Mi’kye?”   
  
Mi’kye stared at him, eyes wide. “Sir, our long range sensors are picking up an object. A metal object   
and it’s approaching this system!”

* * *

_Later  
In orbit of Moreena (7th Planet)_   
  
The furor that had gripped the crew after Mikye’s announcement had been intense.   
  
Further sensor readings had confirmed that the object was some kind of vessel and it had _not_   
come from Nlia. It was coming from somewhere else.   
  
So the question facing all of them was…what to do?   
  
They were alone in space, four light years from home. The _Silvenyo’s_ purpose was to explore   
and approaching their location was undeniable proof that their people were not alone in the universe.   
  
Should they make contact hoping they were friendly? Or should they flee in case they weren’t,   
but in doing so betray the very purpose of their mission?   
  
The ultimate decision had been Ro’car’s. After long discussions and deliberation he had looked   
at his crew  and taken a deep breath.   
  
“Director Jornella Nemon often said that our people need to reach out and become part of the universe,   
not turn inward and ignore it. We will try to make contact.”   
  
Projections indicated that the approaching vessel would arrive at the outer edge of the system.   
They had headed in that direction. Past the 4th planet, Gormiss, past the large asteroid belt,   
and past the two gas giants Iri and Klori.   
  
Eventually they had arrived at the huge gas giant Moreena and silently waited.   
  
It arrived.   
  
It was indeed a ship and at 120 meters it was nearly three times as big as theirs. It was long,   
slender and dark silver in color, although its windows were lit by a vivid amethyst. Its head   
was sharply pointed, as well as serrated. It looked swift and powerful, as well as dangerous.   
Ro’car was reminded of a saretet, a marine predator; swift, graceful and alluring, but at the   
same time one of the most dangerous predators in the oceans.   
  
For a few moments all was silent as both ships silently studied each other.   
  
Then Ro’car sent out the message he had carefully considered and composed. It was doubtful   
that whoever was aboard spoke Nlian, but hopefully they had some form of translation.   
  
“Greetings. I am Anre Ro’car, commander of the Nlian ship, _Silvenyo_. We come from a distant   
star system and are here on a mission of peaceful exploration. We hope to greet you as friends,   
but if you have claimed this system as your territory and want us to leave, we will immediately.”   
  
There were several silent minutes and then…   
  
_“My respects to you. I am Vonren of House Ni’Xareth, Commander of the Tkarite ship, Korisa.”_


	3. First Contact II

_Stardate 2163.9.30_  
Bridge of the USS Spatial  
Bre’el Sector  
  
Since the _USS Spatial_ had been launched the year previously, her initial missions had either been to patrol  
the outposts along the newly established Romulan Neutral Zone, or escorting transports to the large number  
of Earth colonies that have been sprouting up everywhere like dandelions since the war had finally ended.  
Only a f few weeks ago she had dropped off large group of settlers at the new colonies on Planet Q and Benecia.  
  
Since then, however, she had been given an opportunity to do what Captain Daryl Trent and many others  
had joined the Fleet to do…explore.  
  
Born in 2121 on the Lunar One Colony he had known from childhood that out in space was where he belonged  
and had joined United Earth Starfleet in 2143, upon his completion of college. When the famed _NX Enterprise_   
had been launched in 51’ he had earnestly hoped to be assigned to her, but instead he had been given a post  
as Lieutenant Commander on the _SS Intrepid_ , under Captain Ramierez, two years later. He had served on  
the _Intrepid_ until a year into the Earth Romulan War, when he was assigned as First Officer of the _SS Republic_ .  
A year after the war he had been offered command of the _Spatial._  
  
Now that the lengthy and very costly war with the Romulans was finally over, Starfleet Command was eager  
to get back to peaceful exploration. The areas ‘south’ of Benecia were virtually unexplored and the _Spatial_   
had been ordered to take a look at them. The sector they were in now had several uncharted systems and  
they had spent the past two weeks surveying them. They were currently on their way to a small red dwarf  
cluster that showed interesting stellar readings.  
  
He was brought out of his musings by his First Officer and Helmsman, Commander Aaron Ramsey.  
  
“Captain, our sensors are detecting another vessel on approach.”  
  
“Drop us out of warp. Let’s find out who they are.”  
  
The _Spatial_ came to a stop and after a few moments another ship dropped out of warp. At about 240 meters  
in length, it was larger than the _Spatial._ It was silver-grey in color and elongated in appearance with several  
sharp points. It vaguely reminded Trent of a dagger.  
  
He hoped it wasn't planning on acting like one  
  
He turned to Lieutenant T’Mai.  “Do you recognize it?” he asked. Since her transfer to the _Spatial_ , the young  
Vulcan had proven herself to be an exemplary science officer. She was particularly fascinated with xenobiology  
and anthropology and had thoroughly researched both the Vulcan and Starfleet database on all known species.  
  
“No, Captain,” she answered.  
  
His Communications officer, Lieutenant Antonio Garcia-Hernandez looked up from his post. “Captain they’re hailing us.”  
  
“On screen.”  
  
A woman appeared onscreen. Her hair was silver grey, she had light violet skin and upon seeing her,  
everyone’s first impression was that she was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
“My respects,” she stated in a rich voice. “I am Alashay of House Vera, Captain of the _Niselith.”_  
  
Trent nodded. "I’m Captain Daryl Trent of the _USS Spatial.”_  
  
“Is this your home sector?” the female Captain asked.  
  
“No. We come from Earth, a planet in the Sol system, about eighty five light years from here.”  
  
“You’ve come quite a distance.”  
  
“We have. Our ultimate purpose is exploration and peaceful contact with other races."  
  
“Meeting new species is one of our goals as well. We come from Tkara, in the Droyana System,  
about twenty light years from here. Until recently our people haven’t ventured from our home  
sector, but we have begun an imitative to change that.  Our ship encountered the Cygnetians  
some weeks ago and when we did they mentioned your people."  
  
The Cygnetians. Trent had heard of them. Captain, now Admiral Archer, had encountered them  
eight years ago when the _Enterprise_ had been forced to make repairs. A female dominated society,  
they hadn’t taken a male captain seriously, leading him to temporarily put Commander T’Pol  
and Lieutenant Hoshi Sato in charge of negotiations.  
  
He turned his thoughts and attention back to the Tkarite captain. "Well on behalf of the United  
Federation of planets, welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

 _Nlia_  
World Senate Chamber  
Year 151 of the 7th Age  
  
“There is another matter of note. This regards the Tkarites’ Initiative. One of their ships has made  
contact with anotheralien race. They’re called Humans. They’re from a world called Earth and are  
members of an alliance of severaldifferent worlds and species, called the United Federation of Planets.”  
  
Minister Haneea Zoni listened to the announcement intently. As a member of the Ministry of Science,  
she hadbeen following the Tkarites recent program of exploration with great interest.  
  
She recalled the stories that her great grandfather had told her as a child. He had only been a child himself  
when Nlia had first made contact with their Tkarite neighbors over a hundred years ago, but he had never  
forgotten the furor that had gripped their world as a result. Had never forgotten the day that the 6th Age  
had endedand the 7th Age: the Age of Contact had begun  
  
Since then Nlia had become well acquainted with other races. They had regular dealing with the Tkarites  
and rarely but occasionally with the C’tekians and Rylarin.  
  
For a long time they, like the rest of their neighbors, had been content to travel at warp 3 and many  
of Nlia's shuttles still only went to warp 2. But the everambitious Tkarites had, in recent years, become  
increasingly interested in traveling beyond their sector.Their recent development of warp 5 engines  
had at last made that possible and Zoni had been keeping up withthe Tkarites’ Initiative with interest.  
  
Since their new wave of exploratory ships had been sent out, they had encountered the Kazarites,  
the Cygnetians, the Vlakeem, the Knormians…and now, Humans. Humans who were members of  
something calledthe Federation of Planets.  
  
Zoni was an elderly woman, the years had taught her much and even as a young woman she had  
alwaysbeen known for her great perceptiveness. That had served her well during her years as a scientist  
andthen later as a member of the Council of Ministers.  
  
And now that same perceptiveness was telling her that these Humans and the Federation they were part  
of would somehow play an important role in the future of her people.

END


End file.
